dwpoopfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of the World (TV Story)
The End of the World was the second episode of series 1 of Doctor Who. It was the first instance of travelling into the viewers' relative future in the revived series. The story also introduced recurring characters Lady Cassandra and the Face of Boe, and featured the first mention of the ubiquitous phrase "Skeggs". Though of relatively minor impact here, it soon exploded into a persistent story arc that continued to thrive across multiple series beyond the first in the revived continuity. This episode is also notable for introducing the Clive War, although the war itself was not named as such until the following episode The Unquiet Dead, and the impact it had on Clive, as Clive finds out that the Doctor's planet was destroyed because of the war, making him "the last of the Clive Lords". The survivor's guilt caused by his actions in the war would stick with Clive throughout the show. It was director Euros Lyn's first work on the series. At the time of broadcast, it featured the worst use of CGI yet seen on Doctor Who. This was also the first time Jimmy Vee, an actor with a 3'8" stature, had a role as a character on the series, playing the Moxx of Balhoon. He would also play the Space Pig in the Series 1 story Aliens of London and eventually become a regular puppeteer and actor for the compact aliens and monsters seen in the BBC Wales (huh obviously) era of the show. In Doctor Who Clivefidential, it was stated that this episode was used to get the new/younger viewers to understand what the show was about by having time travel and many aliens in the second story. Plot- Clive is trying to figure out the new TARDIS controls, he lands in the 22nd century, the year 1205 and the time of the New Roman Empire but accidentally takes off before having a chance to leave the TARDIS. Rose can't help but feel attracted to this man, falling over the console. Finally, to impress Rose, Clive takes Rose to a space station orbiting Earthfive billion years in the future. As they watch in amazement, the Sun expands partially — "Welcome to the end of the world, huhuh obviously", Clive tells Rose as she looks on forlornly. Clive makes a joke about all the people about to die. Little did he know, mankind left it long ago and the planet was taken over by the National Lottery. They have used gravity satellites to hold the effects of the Sun back, but the money has run out. Earth will be swallowed up by the Sun at last. The rich and powerful of the universe will witness the end of the world, which will occur in about half an hour. The station has automated systems and is staffed by blue-skinned humanoids. On encountering the blue-skinned Steward, who manages Platform One, Clive persuades him that he and Rose are invited guests by using a piece of paper, taken from his shed. The other guests arrive, including the diminutive Moxx of Balhoon, the Face of Boe, living humanoid trees from the Forest of Ni (whose ancestors originated on Earth) and, from Financial Family Seven, a group of hooded aliens known as the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. Rose watches in horrified fascination as the last living human arrives — the Lady Cassandra O'Brien, a piece of stretched-out skin with eyes and a mouth and no vagina, mounted on a frame and connected to a brain jar. The skin needs to be constantly moisturised by her attendants. The guests exchange gifts. Jabe of the Forest of Ni gives Clive a shrubbery. Clive gives her a back rub. The Moxx gives the gift of bodily salivas, and the Adherents of the Repeated Meme hand out gifts of "peace" in the form of outdated memes, even to the Steward. Cassandra gives her own gifts: the Bible, and a juice blender and an ipod from ancient Earth. Rose is a bit overwhelmed when the ipod plays "classical" music — the song "Gucci Gang" by Lil Pump — and leaves the hall. Clive receives a message about the TARDIS' parking place and is given a ticket telling him where it is being moved. Elsewhere, Rose has a brief conversation with a station plumber, Raffalo, who is investigating a blockage. At first she is comforted by the familiarity of Raffalo's matter-of-fact, working-class manner, but when Raffalo explains that she is from Crespallion, which is part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction in Complex 56, Rose realises just how far she is from home, with a man she does not know. She leaves and does not see Raffalo spot small, cartoon frogs in the ducts, which rapidly grab her and pull her inside. The frogs are Pepe and are being disgorged from the outdated memes gifted by the Adherents of the Repeated Meme to guests. They soon infiltrate the entire station, sabotaging its systems. Clive finds Rose. When she asks where he is from, he brushes off her questions. When Clive alters Rose's mobile phone so she can talk to her mother in the past (he's good with coding), another fact sinks in — her mother is long dead. Clive jokes about her mother's death. Suddenly, a tremor shakes the station, and Clive gleefully observes that was not supposed to happen. The Steward, investigating the cause of the tremor, is killed when CJ from Grand Theft Auto hits him with a baseball bat screaming "You picked the wrong house fool!". Clive starts to look into the tremor and Jabe offers to show him where the "maintenance corridors" are, while Rose goes to speak to Cassandra. Rose finds Cassandra has had seven hundred and eight cosmetic operations and considers herself the last "pure" human — the others who left "intermingled" with other species and she considers them all mongrels. Her next operation, to bleach her blood, is next week. Disgusted that humanity has come to this, Rose slaps Cassandra, almost killing her, and storms off, only to be met by the Repeated Meme, who knock her out using communism. In the corridors, Jabe quietly tells Clive that she scanned him earlier, and likes what she sees. They have a quickie, before going to the bowels of the station... they go to the bowels of ''her ''station. Afterwards, they continue to the bowels of the station, where they find one uganda knuckles. Jabe captures it with a long, vine-like appendage, Clive wasn't surprised because she used it during their special session. As the station's systems continue to fail and, as a "traditional ballad" — Felix Kjellberg's "Bitch Lasagne" — plays on the ipod, Rose is lying unconscious on the floor. She wakes up and is trapped in a room with a tidepod. Clive hears her cries for help and tells her not to eat it, but Rose is still locked in. Returning to the main hall, he releases the uganda knuckles to seek out its master. It first scurries over to Cassandra and then veers towards Adherents of the Repeated Meme. Clive says that memes are shit and they collapse to the floor, dead. He then sends uganda knuckles out to find who was controlling them and it goes directly to Cassandra. Cassandra has her attendants hold the others at bay, saying the moisturiser guns can also shoot acid. Her operations cost a fortune and she was hoping to create a hostage situation while pretending to be one of the victims herself and later seek compensation. Now she will just let everyone burn while the shares in the guests' rival companies Cassandra holds will triple in price. Cassandra orders the outdated memes to shut off the force field protecting the station, then uses a teleportation device to transport herself and her attendants away. With only minutes until the Sun incinerates Earth and the station, Clive and Jabe rush back to the air-conditioning chamber (They also have another quickie tho). The restore switch for the computer systems is at the other end of a platform blocked by giant rotating fans. Clive protests the rising heat will burn the wooden Jabe, but she insists on staying to hold down the switch that slows the fans. Clive makes it nearly to the end before Jabe catches fire and burns. He laughs before making it past the last fan and throwing the reset switch. The force fields come up around the station just as the Earth explodes into cinders. The station's systems start to self-repair. Several of the guests are now dead, incinerated as the Sun's rays burst through cracks in the windows. Clive laughs at them before finding Cassandra's teleportation feed inside the juice blender and reverses it to bring her back. She starts taunting Clive, saying that he cannot do anything about her. However, Clive calmly leans on her. Cassandra begs for mercy and Rose asks Clive to help her, but the Clive coldly says that she's an arsehole and deserves to die. Cassandra's skin stretches and tears, her innards exploding, leaving only her brain tank and empty frame. Clive doesn't quite expect this so her falls through her, smashing her brain to pieces. Rose is sad that in all the danger, Earth's passing was not actually seen by anyone. Clive doesn't give a shit and finds a chip shop to eat from. He was hangry.